Doctor Strange (film)
| IMDB ID = 1211837 | Previous Film = | Next Film = | Tagline = The impossibilities are endless. | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Kamar-Taj's Librarian ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed members * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Unnamed members * Other Characters: * * Nurse Billy * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** ******** ********* ********** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ****** *** *** *** *** *** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Strange's Lamborghini Huracán Coupé | Plot = | Cast = * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange / Dr. Stephen Strange ** Cumberbatch also provides the facial motion capture for Dormammmu * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Karl Mordo * Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer ** Kevin Feige describes her character as "a fellow surgeon that has a history with Doctor Strange and is sort of his lynchpin to his old life." * Benedict Wong as Wong * Michael Stuhlbarg as Dr. Nicodemus West * Benjamin Bratt as Jonathan Pangborn * Scott Adkins as Lucian Aster * Mads Mikkelsen as Kaecilius ** Mikkelsen is playing the main antagonist of the film. The character is "a sorcerer who breaks off into his own sect", according to Feige. * Tilda Swinton as the Ancient One Additionally, Zara Phythian, Alaa Safi, and Katrina Durden portray unnamed Zealots. Topo Wresniwiro, Umit Ulgen, Linda Duan, and Mark Anthony Brighton portray Masters Hamir, Sol Rama, Tina Minoru, and Daniel Drumm, respectively. Meera Syal appears as Dr. Patel. Amy Landecker was cast as Dr. Bruner in the film, but the majority of her role was eventually cut from the final version of the film. Adam Pelta-Pauls portrays Nurse Billy. Sarah Malin and Eben Young portray Dr. Garrison and Dr. Weiss, respectively. Stan Lee cameos as a bus passenger. Ezra Kahn portrayed the Kamar-Taj librarian. Pat Kiernan appears as himself. Chris Hemsworth reprises his role as Thor Odinson in a mid-credits scene. | Notes = * Producer Kevin Feige confirmed the film's title and release date at a press event on October 28, 2014. * Production on Doctor Strange lasted from late November 2015 to early April 2016. * The film was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects at the 89th Academy Awards. | Trivia = * Guardians of the Galaxy director James Gunn filmed Stan Lee's cameo for this film. Director Scott Derrickson didn't meet Lee in person until the premiere of the film. ** Lee laughing at a copy of Aldous Huxley's The Doors of Perception was one of the the four cameos shot for the film. The other three were: Stan reading a book and leaning into the person next to him asking if he knew the meaning of "excelsior;" Lee throwing his head back and laughing histerically while proclaiming to be crazy; and him laughing at a Garfield book hooting, "He hates Mondays but he loves lasagna!" Out of the three, the latter was James Gunn's favorite option, and it even made it to a cut of the movie before being scrapped due to being too long for the scene where it took place. * Thor: Ragnarok director Taika Waititi wrote and directed the mid-credits scene of the film. * The psychedelic visuals of the film were inspired by ''The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari'', ''2001: A Space Odyssey'', ''Altered States'', and ''Enter the Void''. * Nightmare was considered for the role of main antagonist, but Kevin Feige argued against it. * The film's third act involving the reconstruction of a city is an intentional inversion of the usual massive property damage featured in superhero films. * An early version of the film's script had Doctor Strange obtaining the role of Sorcerer Supreme. Gallery Posters Doctor Strange (film) poster 020.jpg Doctor Strange (film) poster 019.jpg Doctor Strange (film) poster 018.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel's Doctor Strange Teaser Trailer Doctor Strange Official Trailer 2 Doctor Strange TV Spot Strange's Time - Marvel's Doctor Strange Strange's Time in Reverse - Marvel's Doctor Strange Legacy TV Spot - Marvel's "Doctor Strange" Featurettes Inside the Magic - Marvel's Doctor Strange - Featurette 1 Universes Within - Marvel's Doctor Strange Featurette | Links = *Marvel films }} pt-br:Doutor Estranho (Filme) ru:Доктор Стрэндж (фильм) Category:Marvel Studios